


LJ X CC (Camren)

by 90WolfLover (orphan_account)



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/90WolfLover
Summary: Lauren is an 19 year old werewolf and soon finds out that her "one night stand" is her mate





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note(A/N)

Hey guys this is my new book, i will post one chapter today if i can, anyway. Hope you enjoy and it feels great to be back!


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person

Lauren.. Wasnt going to lie, yes she got drunk and yes she brought a girl home..

She woke up looking to the side of her to see the girl not there 

"has she left already?" Lauren whispered to herself then got up pulling on a pair of boxers and a sports bra, leaving her bedroom to see the girl;Camila, only cooking breakfast!

"morning Lauren" Camila spoke as she heard the floor creak

"Morning Camila" Lauren said groggily, they both remembered the names from when they met which was a surprise as they were both intoxicated with alcohol, Lauren couldnt help but feel attachment to the brunette, she stood behind Camila wrapping her arms around her waist and picking her up sitting her on the counter

"Really?" Camila deadpanned staring at Lauren who leaned up and stole a quick kiss from the younger Cuban 

"by the way.. You can stay over for as long as you want" Lauren spoke, she sounded so dumb but she soon realised that Camila was her mate.. She just needed to pluck up the courage to tell Camila she was a werewolf and that they were mates

"thank you!" Camz squealed and jumped on Lauren and Lauren quickly gripped onto the counter behind her and they both started to laugh "sorry" Camila blushed

"its ok Camz" Laur spoke smiling  
~~~~  
~~~~   
After they finished eating Lauren drove to Camila's appartment and helped her mate pack her things and load them into the car. Once they finished Lauren drove back to her place and they brought everything into the house and unpacking them

"you dont know how grateful i am!" Camz spoke and jumped on Lauren, pinning her to the floor

"well..i do now" Lauren replied and brought her knee up against Camila's clothed pussy adding pressure which made her little mate moan

Lauren's phone instantly started ringing out and she answered. It was her mum saying that she should come over for dinner, Lauren happily took the offer and both her and Camila got ready

"just.. Pretend to be my girlfriend" Lauren spoke as she was driving to her parents with her free hand on Camz's thigh

"what.. What are your parents like?" Camila stuttered 

"they may start attacking you with questions but if you need help just give me a small nudge and ill cover you" Lauren replied and soon arrived at her parents 

Camila instantly grabbed Lauren's hand once they were out of the car and both went inside 

"Mami, Papi!" Lauren called and Clara soon came into view

"MIJA!" Clara exclaimed and ran hugging her daughter."I!- whos this?" 

"This is my girlfriend.. Camila" Lauren replied gently and pulled Camila to her side

"n-nice meeting you.." Camz stuttered nervous

"aw sweetheart dont be nervous" Clara spoke 

"ok.. Mum wheres dad?" Lauren spoke with a rumble of a growl in her throat" 

" hes in the kitchen" clara spoke  
~~~  
~~~~   
After spending time with Laurens parents they both went home and relaxed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys i hope you enjoy this chapter sorry if its a little short i struggled on what to start it with anyway hope you guys are having a wonderful day/night and i will see you next time xx


End file.
